This proposal requests support for the MSTP at the University of Cincinnati College of Medicine (UCCOM). Our dual-degree program was established in 1985 and has been continuously NIH-funded for over 10 years. It enrolls 7 new students each year and currently includes 43 students. The central goal of the UCCOM MSTP is to train physician scientists who will be the leaders in their respective fields in academic medicine. Our Program is supported by a solid infrastructure in clinical and research training. Our students can choose from 10 diverse graduate programs. The success of our Program is best illustrated by the success of our graduates - 77% of our graduates have established careers in academic medicine and are actively engaged in research. Our students come from a diverse applicant pool drawn from across the nation. In 2012 (for class matriculating in 2012), we had 157 applicants from 35 states, and our current MSTP students include 12% URM and 11.6% disadvantaged/disabled students. The average time to complete our MSTP for the last 10 years is 7.8 years and our students have matched at the most competitive residency programs. Since the last funding period, several important and exciting developments have taken place including the appointment of a new director and associate directors, a newly designed and recently implemented integrated medical school curriculum, which provides early clinical training (starting in first semester) and re-engagement with basic science in the last clinical years, expansion of both UCCOM and Cincinnati Children's Hospital Medical Center (CCHMC) facilities, increased number and breadth of training opportunities for MD/PhD candidates, increased extramural research support, and an increase in the size of the graduate programs. We are confident that we can continue to achieve our aims and meet the central goal of our program. Towards this goal, we are requesting continued support for 8 positions.